So the Multiverse Messed Up
by 3710rice
Summary: Most of the time the world is at peace and everyone can go through their lives, never knowing that there are many thems in many worlds. Whatever keeps the worlds in balance is doing its job well. However, every once in a while it messes up. Most of the time it's minor and no-one notices. But rarely, maybe once in several hundred years, the worlds will have a huge gaping mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Rice and this is my first published fanfiction! I need advice so feel free to send some my way. Also, I try my best but every now and then you'll find the characters might seem sort of OOC. And I'm hoping to make the chapters longer from now on, so bear with me! I'll probably change the title since it's sort of dumb. Enjoy!**

* * *

JUMP CITY

"Star! On your left!" Robin shouted as he himself jumped to avoid the large, mutated plant's tendrils.

The alien girl let out a sharp "eep!" and shot a starbeam at the creature, making it narrowly miss her. She flung more and more beams at the overgrown weed. Every hit weakened the plant greatly.

With a combined effort, the team of super powered teenagers were finally making progress and were becoming much closer to defeating the monster. With Beast Boy and Cyborg working on the roots and Raven, Starfire and Robin holding off the vines, they were clearly a very effective team.

Then, in a moment of triumph, the stem had weakened to the point where it couldn't hold the weight anymore. It began to tip.

"Yeah!" Cyborg yelled, still aiming and shooting his arm-cannon at the base of the plant. "Almost there!"

Finally, it began to tear. The plant had bent until it could no longer bend anymore. The tension was thick as the plant stopped moving for a second (although it felt like several minutes, or perhaps hours) and then...

SSNNNAAAPP!

The stem broke cleanly. The plant fell on its side, not moving. Beast Boy had to jump out of the way as he transformed from a rhinoceros form back to his regular form of a green, elflike boy. But he emerged uninjured.

Robin, however, was not so lucky.

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE (earth-16, to be exact)

The team stood in near silence in the hub. No missions, no training. Unless there was an emergency, today was just supposed to be a day off. However, superheroing sort of cut into social time so no-one had anyone to see or anything else to do. Everyone was just sort of standing around.

"Seriously," Kid Flash spoke up, "Doesn't anyone have anything to do?"

"Nope." Said Robin.

"Nothing here." Artemis chipped in.

"All right then. " Kid Flash shrugged and went back to staring into the distance.

They continued in silence for a few moments until suddenly, everyone heard a loud thump. They quickly turned their heads only to see Robin on the floor, his dark sunglasses askew, revealing his eyes were shut. His mouth was slightly lolling open.

"Robin!" Aqualad stood up and rushed over to the unconscious teenager, followed by the rest of the team. He knelt down next to Robin and placed his finger on the carotid artery. After a moment the Atlantean let out a breath. "He's alive."

The reaction was mutual. The entire team seemed to relax s bit and let out their breaths. Then M'gann spoke up. "Should we call batman?"

Aqualad held up a hand. "Wait. I think he's waking up. Maybe he'll know why he fainted." The Boy Wonder let out a moan and held a hand to his face, pushing the sunglasses back in place. After a moment of looking groggy (something the team wasn't used to, Robin was usually so alert!) he seemed to wake up fully and sprung into a defensive position.

"Robin, are you okay?" Connor said tentatively.

"Who are you people?" They couldn't see it, but behind his glasses, Robin's eyes were darting back and forth, trying to take in his surroundings. "And why did you bring me here?"

* * *

**So yeah! Hope you enjoyed this, I'm not super great at remembering things but I'll try my best to update this at least once a month!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Expect maybe one more chapter today. I'm in the zone!**

* * *

In case you want to know, Robin was having a very bad day. First, he had to eat tofu bacon because they were out of cereal, then he got hit by a rather large plant and, as much he would like to think he was invincible, got knocked out. And now this. Now it appeared he had been kidnapped and woke up in a place he didn't know, surrounded by strangers.

But was he really kidnapped? Surely if he was they would have him in a cell or tied up or something. And the rest of the titans would be on their way. But, try as he might, Robin could not think up a better explanation for the current circumstances.

The tall, muscular boy in a black shirt with a superman logo (which, oddly enough, made Robin think perhaps they were crazed fans.) spoke up. "Robin, are you okay?"

Robin knew he had to find out what was going on and he knew the fastest was to be direct. "Who are you people, and why did you bring me here?"

The expressions on his supposed kidnappers were... odd, to say the least. Some held a mixture of confusion and concern while others were unreadable and one was even amused.

The amused one, a redheaded teenager about fifteen, was the first to speak. "Alright Robin, very funny. I knew we were bored, but faking memory loss?" He shook his head. "That's just lame."

This was very much not the reaction he expected.

For a moment, his mind went momentarily blank. Then the fight or flight instinct kicked in. While normally fight would be the first thing he came to, this time, for some reason, flight was his priority. He ran down the first hallway he came to, leaving the strangers standing behind him open-mouthed.

Aqualad was the first to regain his bearings and speak. "Now," he said, "we call batman."

* * *

Robin was running for several minutes down the pretty much abandoned halls until finally, he came to a dead end. His eyes glinting, he located the vents on the ceiling and found his way into them, only one thing on his mind- escape. Then he noticed something odd as he was crawling.

He wasn't wearing his costume. He was wearing a very basic black hoodie over a green shirt. This wasn't right. Robin always wore his costume. Even when he slept.

He searched the pockets until he found his utility belt. He sighed. At least I have this, he thought. But something wasn't right about it. There was no communicator and no staff. Bombs, batarangs and other deadly weapons but there wasn't _his_ weapon. He felt practically naked without it.

Oh, right, getting out.

He continued to crawl. Then he heard voices from beneath him. Voices he assumed to be of his captors and yet there was one he recognized. Batman!

"So you say he just ran away after apparently not recognizing you?" Batman asked the kidnappers. Which, like almost everything else today, was odd. He had left Batman ages ago, and besides, why would he be working with the kidnappers? Should he have recognized them?

Robin crawled forward until he came to the vent above the room he woke up in. He could see the room fully. Batman was standing with the teenagers.

The green girl spoke up. "Yes, it was very odd. We have to find him!"

Batman cleared his throat. "That wont be necessary. I have a strong suspicion he's in that vent up there, listening to us talk." Batman pointed at the Boy Wonder's hiding place.

_Crud._ He kicked out the vent cover and tossed what he hoped was a smoke bomb as he continued to run through the vent.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it thus far! Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Probably the last chapter for today! I wasn't quite sure what to do here so it does sort of skip around a bit, but I had a basic idea.**

* * *

Finally, a way out. He saw the sunlight and kicked out the vent cover. He was outside. But he didn't know this city. This was very much not Jump City. First of all, there was no Titans Tower. Second of all, he had emerged on the side of a mountain. There weren't any mountains in Jump.

He had to find a computer to tell him the date and maybe spread some light on his situaton. But first, not getting recognized was a priority. He abandoned the hoodie and tossed the glasses in a bush, while ruffling his hair.

He hoped that was enough.

* * *

The smoke settled and the teenage superheroes could finally see again.

"Well. He sure isn't there now." Superboy gestured up to the now empty vent.

"We have to find him," Aqualad said, "we need to know what's going on."

Batman sighed. "I didn't want to do this, but seeing as he might've ditched the glasses, I'm afraid I'll have to show you a picture of his secret identity." The dark knight stepped over to the screens and typed in something. A picture of a blue-eyed kid popped up.

The screen read Richard "Dick" Grayson. Son of Mary and John Grayson, now deceased.

"Hey!" Artemis exclaimed. "I know him! He took a photo with me on the first day of school!" Then she thought for a moment. "Oh, very clever..." she muttered irritably.

"Got it." Aqualad said. "Everyone, suit up and we'll head out."

* * *

Robin was perplexed. He stared at the google screen. There was absolutely no news of the Teen Titans. There wasn't even news of Jump City. It was like it didn't exist.

_Like the Titans didn't exist_, Robin thought bitterly.

But they have to. Surely they do.

The only crime-fighting group of teenagers he could find was subgroup of the justice league, with a media pet name of young justice. It consisted mostly of sidekicks- Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Artemis and...

Robin.

No, Robin was part of the Teen Titans. This wasn't right. This couldn't be right.

That would explain a lot, he thought to himself, based on the photos they did look an awful lot like his assumed captors.

Robin tried as hard as he could to think up an explanation. Hallucination? Universe jumping? Some crazy simulation? Perhaps he was in a coma back home- he'd heard of people living lives inside a coma. But if it was surely they'd've woken him up by now. Besides, this felt way too real. So what was left was universe jumping.

That was the only explanation.

And yet, Robin refused to accept it. How could he? It seemed sort of crazy, and besides, there would be another one of him here, wouldn't there?

Someone was trying to fool him. Mad Mod perhaps, or Slade. And he wouldn't let himself fall for it. He'd find a way out

He was, after all, the leader of the Teen Titans.

* * *

**I have no idea where this is going after this point! So expect sort of odd and not-quite-thought-through bits but I'll try to make it entertaining.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooray! Another chapter! Out a bit sooner that I thought but I had finished writing it and I didn't feel like waiting.**

**Oh yeah I forgot to do a disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot- young justice and teen titans are owned by their respective channels/creators/whomever they're owned by**

* * *

Robin formulated a plan. If he was going to be stuck in a strange world, he was going to have fun with it. And if he could annoy whoever was doing this to him, that would be even better. He smirked. Step one of the plan: get caught.

Simple enough. He just has to find his way back to the mountainous lair, which he assumed was the hideout for this so-called "young justice"

Around 5 minutes later, he was standing at the base of the mountain. Now he just needed to find an entrance... He shouldn't've bothered. Soon a panel of the ground fell in nearby-and it seemed to lead right into the lair.

A red-but-mostly-yellow blur came out of the hole. "Got him!" The blur slowed and appeared as a teenage boy. Robin vaguely recognized the costume- Kid Flash. He knew it both from his- the real world, he reminded himself- and the news articles he had found on Young Justice.

Robin glanced down. Step two- pretend to know them.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Would this Robin say that? He sure hoped so.

Kid Flash gave him a suspicious look. "Alright. Come on inside then."

"Of course." Robin followed the speedster back into the lair.

* * *

LATER

"Something is definitely up with Robin." Artemis stated to the rest of the team. They were back in their street clothes. Robin had just left, although the rest of the team decided to stick around. "He didn't recognize us at all and then he suddenly does?"

"No kidding." Wally nodded. "He didn't put his sunglasses back on! I offered them to him and he just put them in his pocket."

"There was definitely something... odd about him." M'gann added. "I tried to make a mind-link when he ran off and he was able to shove me away. I don't even think it was on purpose."

"Perhaps we are being too quick to judge." Kaldur sat forward in his chair. "It was indeed odd, but we should trust him until we have any reason to doubt."

"An innocent-until-proven-guilty thing then?" Wally said.

"Does anyone have an explanation?" Kaldur crossed his arms. The team shook their heads. "Then until we have proof or a logical explanation, I think we can assume he is the same old Robin."

M'gann turned to Connor. "You've been quiet. What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think." Connor got up and slowly walked away.

* * *

Robin did not like the Zeta-Beam. He wasn't exactly used to having his molecules torn apart and put back together. But it did get him to Wayne Manor fast enough.

He wasn't really sure whether anyone had fallen for the "momentary memory lapse" explanation. Batman had been hovering over him quite a bit since came back. He didn't like that. Especially since this Robin was supposed to have a great relationship with Batman while he was used to ignoring him. He didn't want to be a sidekick, but until he had a better understanding of what was going on instead of a hunch, this was what he had to do.

"Head to bed, Dick, you have school tomorrow." Batman had changed back to his mild mannered alter-ego, Bruce Wayne.

School! Ugh, he has school here. He had pretty much left school behind when he moved to Jump City.

That was when he first got a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

Oh no.

He expected to look the same here. Very much not the case. His hair didn't stick up and he had much less of it, His face was longer, and most shocking of all, he looked about 2 years younger.

Does this mean he was only 13?


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! This is the first one with fighting and stuff so tell me what you think!**

**Also, thank you for all the views! I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Robin slouched down into his desk. How was he supposed to know how to do this? Oh, right because this Robin was practically a genius, based on the information on him he had found in the bat cave's systems. He wasn't the best hacker, but he knew the basics.

He had noticed during lunch that one of the girls that was in Mount Justice earlier- Artemis Crock, according to his research- went to his school and during lunch was sending odd glances his way. He was apparently friends with Barbara, but he sat alone during lunch.

He glanced at the clock. Ten minutes, he reminded himself, ten minutes until I get to go fight crime. That seemed the only constant between the two worlds. The only thing he knew well.

* * *

Apparently not.

Robin was itching to go out on his own, save a few people from muggings, maybe a robbery or two. But no, he was stuck here, watching Black Canary fight with his "teammates" one by one.

Another kick, and Superboy was down.

"Robin, you're up." Black Canary called him towards the advanced fighting arena.

Unfortunately, Robin didn't know how powerful he was supposed to be. He knew that he was most likely good, but how good? Robin sighed and lifted himself out of the chair. Full power it was. After all, the faster he finished this, the faster he could go crime-fighting.

The teacher and the student assumed fighting stances. Robin was the first to make a move. He moved into a crouching position and leaped. It was apparent Black Canary expected that, as she reached upward for his ankle. She attempted to pull it downward, but Robin quickly adjusted (something that's hard to do in midair) and used her hand as a platform, leaping higher.

He landed behind her, eyes narrowed. She aimed a punch and he dodged. A steady rhythm was formed, an exchange of punches, kicks, blocks and dodges. Then Robin saw his opening. As Black Canary went in for a kick, he aimed another kick at her other leg. There was flash of movement, and it was official. Black Canary was down.

Robin hadn't broken a sweat. "How long was that?" He turned toward the other teen heroes. There was a general stunned expression on their faces. "Two minutes?"

Robin kicked himself. Of course, he needed to help Canary up. He extended a hand. She carefully took it.

"Twenty-three seconds. It seems you've gotten better- much better."

So, in other words, this Robin wasn't as good as him. Oops. Time to improvise. "I, uh, just got lucky, uh, I guess."

* * *

Robin had just left the hideout, claiming he just needed out. Off to fight crime, in other words.

"Was that fight enough evidence for you, Aqualad?" Wally leaned back in his seat.

"Yes. There is definitely something up with Robin. We should contact the league." Aqualad stood up.

The rest of the team looked worriedly at him.

"We know it is Robin, I mean, he never disappeared, so it couldn't be a robot or clone or something." Artemis said.

"What about when he ran off?" Connor spoke up. "They could've replaced him then."

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we need to find out." Aqualad walked over to the computer, keeping his calm composure.

"This is Aqualad, sending a message to the Justice League. There's something going on with Robin."

* * *

**I feel like the fighting was too short and too slow at the same time but that's just me. I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so just a note- I probably won't update as much for a while and mainly on weekends. School starts on monday for me, so my parents are limiting my computer time (lame!) but I wil try for once a month.**

* * *

"What's the league say?" Wally asked as Aqualad returned to his seats.

Aqualad took a deep breath and released it. "They said Tornado would be on there if we needed help, but unless there's trouble, we're on our own."

"What?" Artemis crossed her arms. "Did they even see him beat Black Canary? He could probably take us down."

"Well, if it comes to that, there are five of us and one of him. Perhaps we were just being paranoid and he did, in fact, get lucky."Aqualad looked unsure at that last statement, something the entire team could see. "I'll radio him back to the base."

Robin was doing well. Apparently Happy Harbor was not full of crime. So absolutely nothing like Gotham and even less like Jump. But he had found (and prevented) a mugging and one of the usual "help he stole my purse" cries.

He heard a voice in his communicator. "Robin, we need you back at the base." Aqualad.

The boy wonder knew it was probably not a big deal- maybe a villain or something, but still a heavy lump of dread settled in his chest. What if they were calling him back to question him?

A few minutes later, Robin ended up at the base.

"Recognized, Robin, B01," called the robotic voice as he entered the cave.

"So, uh, what's up guys? Do we have a mission?" Robin looked nervously at the teenagers, now out of uniform, sitting on the sofas and chairs.

"No." Superboy said. The knot in Robin's stomach grew tighter.

"This is about you, Robin. What's going on?" M'gann asked kindly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Robin was a good liar for sure, but currently his skills were failing him and he couldn't make himself make eye contact. He felt like throwing up. Part two of his plan was a bust. They knew he wasn't Robin, or at least not their Robin.

"Really? Tell us something only Robin would know." Wally sat back in his chair.

Shit. Shitshitshit. He racked his brain for any and all things that could help him. Interviews (of which there was very few, they were a more covert team after all), photos, anything from his research. Finally he let out a sly smile. If his life quite possibly didn't depend on this, he would never say it, as it sounded absolutely idiotic.

"You really aren't whelmed at all, are you guys?" He almost had to force himself. He had said lots of dumb stuff in his life, but this took the cake.

The team was set aback. Obviously they didn't expect this.

"Yep, that's Robin, all right." Wally said.

"Of course it's me! Did you really doubt it?" Robin's lying skills seemed back, now that the dread was gone.

"So then the fight with Canary?" Aqualad asked skeptically.

"Like I said, I got lucky. I promise." He lifted up two fingers and placed his other hand on his heart.

"Well, now that that's all cleared up..." Artemis visibly relaxed a bit as she talked. "Call the league, tell them it was a false alarm."

"I'm still not sure that's really Robin." Superboy and M'gann walked back to their rooms after the rest of the team returned to their respective homes.

"Well, we really don't have any other choice but to trust him." M'gann responded.

"Couldn't you read his mind or something?"

M'gann shook her head. "I tried, but he wouldn't let me."

"It may be just me, but that sounds suspicious."

She sighed. "I know. Goodnight, Connor." She slowed to a stop and kissed Superboy on the cheek before stepping into her room.

"G'night."

* * *

**Okay, I don't really know about how good this chapter is and I really want to hear what you think about it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay, new chapter! For some reason I can't insert lines, so, uh, sorry about that. This chapter is the longest so far.**

LINELINELINELINE

Batman replayed the video for perhaps the fifth or sixth time. Twenty seconds passed. Black Canary was down.

He just couldn't figure this out. Twenty-three seconds. So far Robin hadn't even come close to defeating Canary, certainly not in such a short amount of time. Of course his first suspicion was that Robin was under mind control or was an impostor or some other such thing. Those were rather commonplace in his line of work, after all. But yet if if he was under control, at least by the usual suspects, generally his fighting style would change, be less "Robin-esque". But there was no doubting that that this was Robin. He was light on his feet and had jumping as an integral part of the style, a trait rather unique to him, due to his acrobatic past.

But there were differences, if only minor. He was more aggressive, and while it was still sparring, it clearly showed strong hits. Those would hurt.

And of course, there was the video he had captured the night before.

But whether he was a clone or wasn't, either way, there was something wrong with Robin.

Time for a guardian-to-ward talk.

God, Bruce hated those.

LINELINELINELINE

The only information Robin could find on any of the Titans was Beast Boy, and technically he wasn't even Beast Boy. It was an eight year old (eight! In the Titans he was 14) boy whose only notable feature was he was the son of Marie Logan, who worked at an animal sanctuary. Even if this was before BB gained his powers, there were many differences.

There was a knock at the door. He closed down the glove-computer as fast as possible and hid it under a pile of clothes as he walked over to the door. He opened it to see Bruce Wayne standing there.

"Training. I'll meet you in the Bat-Cave in ten minutes." Bruce said.

Robin nodded. He was sure this was probably a normal occurrence in this universe. If this wasn't a scheme (which Robin hadn't completely ruled out yet), that was.

LINELINELINELINE

"We're doing something new today." Bruce calmly walked over to the weapons case and opened it. "Take this." He tossed something over his shoulder and as it flew through the air, Robin saw it expand into something he knew well- a metal bo staff.

_Crap. _Robin knew he shouldn't've come down to practice the previous night. He thought he had hacked all the cameras, but this was the Bat-Cave, after all. Based on the fact that Bruce had said "new" that meant that this Robin hadn't been trained for the staff. And chances are the Dark Knight had, in fact, seen Robin practicing. Which was probably not a good thing. He reached out his hand to catch the weapon.

"You know what this is, I'm guessing."

"It's a bo staff."

Both Robin and the (currently-unmasked) Batman got into ready positions.

Robin knew he had to hold back. He held his breath for a moment and released it, and then went in for an attack.

It was purposefully sloppy. Robin still had a chance of proving he was still who they believed him to be, and he had to milk that for all that it was worth.

Bruce easily blocked the hit. "You're holding back."

"I've only attacked once!" Robin responded, slightly annoyed.

He struck forward again, still sloppily but considerably less so. Batman blocked it again.

"I saw you on the cameras." Batman continued to be on the defense, blocking instead of attacking.

"Of course. I had that figured out by now. I'm not dumb, y'know." Speaking between blows, he remained calm.

"So you are holding back, then."

"I've been doing a bit of solo training, trying out new weapons. I'm sure you can appreciate that." It was hard for the teenage superhero to not speak with spite toward his former mentor. In his world at least, they weren't exactly on good terms.

Batman finally made an attack. Robin reflexively blocked. "You were good."

"Thanks."

"So, what's been going on with you the past few days?"

This was weird. Bruce actually being fatherly? That wasn't something that happened back home. He was a ward and sidekick, nothing more.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Sure. That's how you suddenly get to be an expert with the staff, despite no prior training."

"I told you, I've been training."

"You're lying."

Robin was silent for a moment. "You wouldn't believe me if a told you." He made a final attack with the staff, landing Bruce on the floor. "I win."

He tossed the staff back into the case and said nothing as he walked up the stairs.

LINELINELINELINE

**I tried to do some interactions between Bruce and TT Robin. I'm calling him solely Robin, at least from now on. I don't know if I've called him Dick in previous chapters, but from now on he's just Robin, due to his lack of secret identity in Teen Titans. Also I knew he could probably beat Batman in fighting not because he's better at fighting in general (in most cases he isn't), but rather he uses this as a main weapon, and has been trained for it by the True Master and Bats only knows how to use it (albeit probably very well, he is Batman, after all)**

**So I didn't want to outright say this, but I would really like it if I could get some reviews on this. It'll help me be encouraged to continue writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, thank you so much for the reviews and it'd be much appreciated if you kept them coming. Second, I apologize for not having much action in this story. I'm not too good at it, so yeah. I'll try and add some next chapter.**

LINELINELINELINE

God, that was such an idiotic thing to say! It's almost like he wanted to be caught! Robin hit his head on the wall. Batman's going to be even more suspicious now.

He took a breath and forced himself to relax a little bit. Sure he had messed up, but maybe it wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Perhaps they'd find a way to send him home? Maybe? Probably not, but he can hope. Getting home was probably his number one priority at the moment.

He still missed his team. At this point he'd kill for one of Beast Boy's jokes, however terrible. Or going and fighting Slade or the Brotherhood of Evil or Mad Mod, or anyone really. And it was always nice hanging out with Starfire. He knew quite well that BB and Cy were betting behind his back whether or not they'd finally hook up.

Robin let out a breath slowly and trudged over to the bed. He laid there for a moment until the phone near his bed (_his_ phone, he reminded himself) buzzed.

_hey r u off playing dynamic duo or do u want to hang out?_

The screen said it was from Wally and the image showed the boy he now knew as Kid Flash.

Decisions, decisions. He could answer yes and use this as a chance to learn about this Robin on a more personal level, but Wally did know him better than the rest of the team, based on the fact that he had a personal phone number, not just a communicator. And since he knew him better, there was more of a chance of him getting even more suspicious than he already was. But, again, this would be a good time to get more into character.

Against his better judgement, he began typing.

_nah, i'm free. civvies or spandex?_ He did his best to mimic the typing patterns he saw from previous texts.

Hardly a moment had passed when his phone buzzed again.

_lets go w/ civvies. meet u in central in 10?_

And now for sealing the deal.

_cool. see you_

Great. Now he had to make it to Central City in ten minutes or less. And since he wasn't, well, The Flash, that would mean taking the Zeta. Which would mean heading down into the Batcave. Which would mean possible meeting Batman. Which he desperately did not want to do right now.

So, using the best of his stealth skills, he snuck down the stairs, into the library and down into the Batcave. Thankfully, Bruce had already vacated the Cave. He quickly stepped toward the zeta and into it, sending his particles flying all the way to Central City.

Wally was standing outside the beat up phone booth when Robin arrived. He was wearing a broad smile and seemed excited. "Hey, are you ready to play Halo?"

Seriously? One of the games that doesn't exist in his universe. Great. All he had to do was hope that he wasn't that good at it.

"I know you always beat me, but I've been practicing, and I think I've got this this time."

Aaand the universe hated him.

"How 'bout we just wander? I brought some cash so we can get pizza or something."

Wally looked at him curiously and then shrugged. "Alright."

Robin casually followed the speedster out of the alley and they began strolling down the street.

"So, what really happened with the memory thing?"

"Nothing. Maybe it was a side effect from being gassed by so many villains so many times. Who knows, I'm only human." Robin knew that no matter the world, there's always some villain using mind control gas or memory loss gas or whatever, so that was probably a safe excuse.

"Yeah, but you're been really moody lately. You've made like, three jokes since then."

"It is sort of disconcerting, just waking up in a place you don't recognize. Even if I did get my memory back, it is sort of traumatic."

"You're the boy wonder, and you're complaining about trauma. Is there a villain you _haven't_ been tortured by?"

"So basically you're saying that you don't believe I'm me?"

"Well, no, it's just..." Wally paused for a moment. "We're friends. Something does seem off, but I'll trust you."

After Robin and Wally had consumed an entire two pizzas (most of which was consumed by the latter) they were just walking around town.

Robin had been talking some with KF and he really didn't seem that bad. Cheerful, yes, but in a way he sort of reminded him of Cyborg. Except more cheerful and less robotic (although, that's sort of a given, based on the fact that Cy's, well, a cyborg and Wally is quite clearly not). Maybe if Robin needed to tell someone about his current predicament, he'd tell Wally. He was the most approachable of the group.

They chatted a bit, and for the first time since he'd came to this strange world, Robin genuinely laughed.

It felt good.

LINELINELINELINE

**Yes, I edited this. I sort of messed up on the formatting and stuff, so I had to fix it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay wow another longer chapter. This took me forever to right but now I can't stop writing. I think I've got the next part planned out and I'm expecting maybe another 5 or 6 chapters and then I'll be done!**

**Yet again I'd like to say I'd love some more reviews!**

Robin spent the night at Mount Justice. He figured that he might as well avoid Batman for as long as possible. He found that he did, in fact, have a room here. It had many pictures, all of himself doing various things. On one end of the shelf there was a picture of his younger counterpart with a cast on his arm looking mildly miffed. Robin noted calmly how similar it was to one he had at home, which had been taken shortly before the Larry incident.

In another, there was young Robin sitting on the edge of a skyscraper, looking off into the distance. He seemed only nine or ten years old. He was looking a little roughed up, maybe this was taken shortly after a fight? He paused to wonder for a moment who took that photo, until he noticed a shadow cast over the concrete towards Robin. It was odd in the regard that it had two points coming up from the head. It meant only one thing; Batman had taken the photo.

It had never been clearer that this was an alternate universe. Robin knew that batman kept a miniature camera in his belt, but he would never use it for such trivial things such as taking a photo of Robin. He almost wished that this was, in fact, his universe. But it wasn't, and he felt very much at home with the Titans.

In the center of the shelf, there were many things. There was a small domino mask, a few small trinkets, a stuffed elephant and, most prominently, a photograph of the whole team in costume. They were standing around the cave, some tending to their injuries and others (namely Wally), getting a snack. Written in the corner in handwriting quite similar to Robin's handwriting was "First mission w/ Artemis! 8/8/10". Missing was Robin, who he assumed was taking the photo.

Well, it seems that this Robin does care quite a bit for his team.

Robin was sitting back and practicing the game called "Halo" when his communicator buzzed.

He opened it up. "To the base?" He asked the small holographic image of Aqualad.

Aqualad nodded.

Robin shut the communicator and ran out through the hallways into the main room. Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss M were already there, and as he joined them he heard "Recognized, Artemis, B07" from behind him.

A few minutes passed and the team was assembled.

"So, what's the mission?" Robin said casually.

Aqualad looked toward him. "Batman is coming to assign it to us. Be patient."

Robin stiffened a bit. All he hoped was that the Dark Knight didn't have any plans to talk to him.

"Recognized, Batman, 02"

The dark figure stepped into the room, instantly demanding attention (as Batman tended to do, Robin noted). Thankfully he say anything to the Boy Wonder, but rather sent a curt nod to the team.

He went straight to business. "We believe Kobra is going to be targeting an offshore oil rig. Why, we're not sure. Your job is to defend the rig and if possible find out the reason for the attack. Good luck."

Batman then left rather quickly.

Twenty minutes later, the team landed on the rig, the bioship disguised.

Aqualad had explained his plan in the ship. It was a simple mission, really. That is, it would be if Aqualad's plan wasn't so dumb.

First of all, the atlantean had for some reason decided not to split the team up for the majority of the mission. Dumb decision number one.

Second, when they do split up, he didn't take into account the strengths and weaknesses of each member. Artemis and Robin? Really? Put the two non-powered teammates together, that's a great idea.

Robin was fighting to hold his tongue. Maybe it'll work, he told himself. Try not to doubt the team leader, rule number one to having a good team.

The team creeped around the hallways. Every now and then a team member would glance at Robin, look slightly relieved and then go back to walking. Why they did that he had no idea. Did they expect him to turn invisible or something?

Finally, after half an hour on the empty oil rig, something exploded.

Greeaaat.

The team split into pairs and each took a different angle of attack toward to explosion.

"So," Artemis whispered, "why weren't you letting Miss M do a mind link earlier?"

"She was trying to set up a mind link?" Oops. So that was the small psychic prod he felt earlier. "DIdn't realize it. I need time to take down the barriers, y' know?" Robin whispered back as they crept around the corner.

"Ah." Artemis looked somewhat convinced, but not entirely.

They glanced down the hallway and were surprised to see Kobra approaching, followed by several lackeys.

"You go tell the team, I'll hold him off."

"Robin-"

"I got it."

"I'm not going to just be massage carrier!" Artemis hissed at him.

Robin glanced down the hallway one last time. Kobra was getting closer by the second. He had to make a move. "Sorry, no time!" He hissed and leaped into the hallway. He turned to face Kobra.

"Robin! What are you doing?" Artemis whispered loudly but received no answer. "Don't you remember last time?"

"Are you back for a rematch?" Kobra smiled a smug smile.

"Of course." Robin smiled and jumped into a fighting stance.

Robin ran in for an attack. He was quickly blocked.

_Okay. New strategy._

He faked a move to the left and jumped, doing a summersault off of Kobra's shoulders. Kobra moved around and blocked his next punch, but not before he managed to do something truly unimpressive- kick the self-proclaimed god's shin.

Kobra looked slightly pained, but for less than a second. He then quickly retaliated with a swift punch to the stomach.

"We've already done what we need to do here. " Kobra turned to his followers. "We're leaving."

Robin managed to recover from the unexpected punch, but not soon enough. "This is why I wanted you to call the team." He half said half groaned as Artemis ran out.

She shot him a dirty look.

**Oh and this next while'll probably be pretty OOC, I haven't watched YJ in a couple weeks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Update! Managed to finish this today. Just FYI, communications done over mindlink will have ** around them, like *this*. **

**As I've said many times in the past couple chapters, please send a review my way!**

Two more nights at Mount Justice. Two more days of avoiding Batman. He had managed to avoid M'gann and Superboy- for now. He didn't want them questioning about his relationship with Batman. So for now he stuck in his room, watching all the movies he hadn't seen and learning to play some new video games. It would be normal teen stuff, if he weren't constantly wearing a Robin costume and occasionally sneaking off to the gym to train.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he was called to the main room. This time he was the last one there. As he was later told by Wally, everyone was training but Batman said to leave him alone. Of course he did.

He glanced up at the hologram when Batman started talking."We're sending you to investigate some odd occurrences. Yesterday at 12:15 AM locals reported some odd figures. I'm sending you a picture now."

Robin's glove booted up and a blurry image appeared.

It wasn't perfect, and it was dark, but from what he could see, it featured 5 figures. His heart leapt in his chest. They all wore dark cloaks, but it couldn't disguise a faint blue glow coming from the bulkiest figure. Most clearly, it had one red dot where the bulky one's eye would be. There was no doubt about it. This was Cyborg.

"If you find them, check back with us. Determine if they are hostile."

Of course, now that he'd had time to think, he did wonder who the fifth figure was. If he was here then was other Robin there?

Well, yeah, probably.

Even as Aqualad advised (well, ordered) them to split up, his mind was preoccupied. What if another team member found them first? That would be an extremely awkward (and possible dangerous) situation to explain. So he had to find them first and maybe they can fix this issue without any major drama. Provided the Titans had a way to switch them back. Of course, that was a pretty major "maybe".

"Mind link." Aqualad said, and M'gann nodded.

He felt that same annoying psychic prod and this time lowered his defenses just a small amount, enough to allow the mind link to happen, but not enough that every thought went through.

*Alright. Robin, you head south.* Aqualad mind-spoke

Robin nodded and ran off along the dirt road as he was directed to.

Superboy slowly walked around the mostly-abandoned streets of the town, pausing occasionally to listen for any noise- heartbeats, talking, footsteps. For the first ten or fifteen minutes, he heard nothing except the occasional rustling of the grass.

Then he heard some voices.

"Where'd Rob go?" The voice sounded like a teenager's, but it was male from the best he could tell.

"Don't ask me. I didn't see him." Another male voice chipped in. It was older than the other one.

Yet another voice spoke up, this one female. It had a slight accent he couldn't recognize. "Perhaps he is scouting ahead?"

Finally, another female voice spoke up. "Perhaps."

After that, they were silent.

*Found someone.* Superboy said through the mind link.

Upon hearing that, Robin felt a fair amount of anxiety, rushing to Superboy's location. He heard the kryptonian explain what he'd heard and he was near-certain that this was his team. Unfortunately, he was the farthest from Connor's location and he couldn't fly or anything, so he was the last one there.

*What do we have?* Robin asked, still on his way.

KF was the first to answer. *Some teenagers. They might be aliens or something, I think one might be a robot, actually.*

*Are we going to call the league?*

*Nah. We're going to try talking first. They're just teenagers.*

Awesome. Perfect. Now they were going to talk to the people he didn't even want them to see. At least the other Robin was gone, because that would make things even worse.

By the time he got there, the situation had gone from bad to horrible.

He heard the yelling before he saw them. But that didn't prepare him for what was going on. Cyborg and Aqualad were fighting, as were Beast Boy (as a bear) and Superboy. Artemis and M'gann were tag-teaming up against Raven, and KF was fighting (and flirting, which was sort of a weird combination) with Starfire.

Before he made any decisions he would regret, Robin weighed his options. He could stay here, and let them fight it out. But he didn't want either team hurt. He could help Young Justice, but that would mean fighting his teammates, and he never wanted to do that ever again. He could help the Titans, but he didn't particularly want to attack the Young justice either. That left one option- go find the other Robin, and hope for the best.

He didn't have to go very far. Less than half a mile out, Robin (the other Robin mind-wise but the body was the one he normally saw in the mirror each morning) was rushing down the road. He looked worried. Once he noticed Robin (Teen Titans Robin that looked like YJ Robin) he slid to a stop.

"Oh thank god." Robin (YJ Robin that looked like TT Robin, who will forever be known as Dick, because otherwise this gets way too confusing) said.

Robin (TT Robin who looks like YJ Robin, who will still be known as Robin) slightly smiled. "Hello, I'm Robin."

"Same." Dick said. "Do you know where my team is?"

Robin grabbed the back of his neck nervously. "Trying to kill my team."

"This is the opposite of aster." Dick mumbled, and followed Robin down the road.

**There'll probably be one or 2 more chapters and then I might go back and edit and add stuff so it's longer, better written, more in character, etc.**


End file.
